


Married Life

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Pancakes, Pillow war, pure fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average day in the life of married Dan and Phil where Dan challenges Phil to a video game war which ends in an epic pillow fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it! Happy Fanfiction writers appreciation day to all my fellow writers!

I walked down the stairs to the sweet smell of pancakes. I was almost always the one who made pancakes, so it was a pleasant surprise that Dan was taking the initiative.

I sat in our kitchen, which was currently being showered in golden light from the French doors. I saw Dan in boxers and his worn Red Nose Day T-shirt, struggling to make a pancake flip.

I hugged him from behind, breathing in his scent.

"Good morning," I could hear his smile.

"Good morning to you too," I said trailing kisses up his neck.

He leaned his head back and moaned. 

"Not now Mr. I'm trying to make us some food." he scolded.

"I've been a bad boy." I said. He groaned in frustration. 

"Maybe I should make breakfast more if it gets you like this." he smirked at me.

“Maybe you should,” I winked. 

“Nerd.” he laughed at me. 

I pulled him into a bear hug that he couldn’t escape from and nibbled at his ear. He squirmed, giggling all the while.I started tickling him at his sides.

“Phiiiiiilllllll” He gasped out in between infectious laughs.

“What Dan? What’s wrong?” I pretended to be oblivious to the fact that I was tickling him.

“I’m going to die of laughter—and also the pancakes are burning!” I let him go and he ran over to the stove to save the pancake before it caught fire.

“Daniel, how could you be so irresponsible as to let a pancake burn while you were right there?” I sarcastically scolded.

“I don’t know, Philip,” He fake pouted “I’ve been a bad bad boy” He played along. When I attempted to get closer to him he put his hand on the center of my chest and pushed me back while shaking his head.  
“Let’s eat pancakes first.” he said simply.. 

…  
Twenty minutes later, Dan was still taking his excruciatingly sweet time eating his last pancake whereas i had been finished long ago.

“Daniel.”

“Yes, dear?” He looked up from his meal innocently. 

I picked him up from his chair and hauled him in a fireman’s lift to the bedroom.

“Phil, you sly dog,” He faked a Southern belle’s accent “What will I ever tell my parents when I come home so late?”

“That you made your husband wait an hour and forty-five minutes to have sex with you after you purposefully made him hot and bothered,” I said.

“Shut up and kiss me.” was Dan’s response.  
…  
One hour and one episode of Buffy later, we were curled up on our sofa in pyjamas drinking tea.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Dan asked.

“You’re on,” I set up the Wii and brought him his favorite controller.

“You know…. while we’re playing Mario Kart, why don’t we just do an all out war?” he challenged..

“Challenge accepted.” I put my game face on and went into hyper-concentration mode.

…  
So it turns out that I can win any video game by distracting Dan.

All i had to do was bring my hands slightly close to his lap and he would glare at me. When i did this at crucial times in the game, well...he may have lost his temper. 

"Philip!" he yelled and hit me with a pillow.

"Daniel!" I yelled and hit him back.

He narrowed his eyes "This. Means. War." He ran to the bedroom, probably to get more pillows.

I ran to the office to get pillows off the sofa.

I charged him from behind hitting him with the Flappy Bird pillow while he attempted to hit me with his cushion.

"You'll never win! I am the reigning pillow fight champion!" I shouted at him while I went at his torso.

"That was one time!" He shouted back, hitting my legs "one time!"

"Man down!" I yelled as I fell.

"Philip! I'll save you," Dan dived to the floor, landing right on top of me.

We both collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor, laughing until our sides hurt.

Who knew married life would be this amazing?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it! I may or may not write more things like this...  
> Be sure to leave any comments on what married life phan you want to see in the future!


End file.
